Masquerade
by Alania Black
Summary: 30 OCAUHPSM: RWSF. The Gryffindors are having a Masquerade party. Seamus ends up delirious, drugged and semiconscious in the bottom of the broom closet. Things just go downhill from there mpreg


This is part 30of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Tuesday August 9th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Seamus Finnigan and Mr. Ronald Weasley.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, AU, Mpreg, sort of non-con.

DISCLAIMER: This time I don't even own the basic plot.

SUMMARY: #30; OCAUHPSM: RW/SF. The Gryffindors, in celebration of yet another Quidditch win, decide on having a Masquerade party. Seamus ends up delirious, drugged and semi-conscious in the bottom of the broom closet. Things just go downhill from there, really.

NOTE: I can't believe it's finally over! And now I have three days to get my stuff sorted (and see how much I can write and post) before I am kidnapped and taken to Scotland, away from my laptop or the internet and supplied with only the most primitive of writing materials - pen and paper. Oh, it's a tragedy. Sing with me! _Tragedy! Lalalala Tragedy…_ Okay. I'm going now...

I was looking on the Harry Potter Mpreg FqF site, and I found the old fics. I decided to borrow some of the challenge ideas from Waves 3 and 4 and incorporate them into my own story, just to make things more interesting. I have twisted them a little to fit the story, though. I couldn't find who submitted some of them, but I've tried to give credit where credit is due. I am, however, worried that it's going to turn out sounding too false and forced, but I tried my best.

The Challenges were as follows (not sure which Wave they came from, however):

#14 A young wizard tries to tell the other father that he is pregnant.(Submitted by Lagoonlady)

#75 One of the main STUDENT characters becomes  
pregnant. He doesn't tell anyone, and manages to hide it with a charm.  
There's only one problem: the charm doesn't work in mirrors (i.e., his  
reflection looks pregnant). One day, while he is taking a shower, going to  
the bathroom, whatever, someone (not the father) walks in and discovers the  
pregnancy. Who is the father? Why doesn't he know? And why is the pregnancy  
being hidden? (Submitted by L'ange de Morte)

#41: Incorporate the following line into your story - "That's a mighty fine looking arse you got there Professor Snape."

#104: Snape is forced to trust Harry to take a potion to his office. Harry tries to be careful with it, but, on the way to Snape's office, he trips and falls. There is a crack in the flask, and Harry is forced to keep his hand against it to keep it from leaking. Once in Snape's office, he finds an identical container, pours the potion into it, gets rid of the cracked one, and goes away feeling smug for getting away with it. Soon he's forgotten all about the incident... as well as forgetting to wash his hands. (Submitted by O.O.P.)

FqF3 #18. Someone doesn't know who the father of his baby is until he sees the  
baby for the first time after birth and is totally shocked by what he sees. The  
baby looks just like someone he didn't even bother putting on his list of  
possible fathers. (Submitted by Starling Siren)

#56. There's a masquerade party at Hogwarts and, while still masked, two  
people have sex in a broom closet. What surprises await them? (Submitted by  
Angelina Vega)

Masquerade.

Harry felt exhilarated. He felt even better than that, really. Sure, Ron was in the Hospital Wing (he got into a nasty argument with a Bludger and lost), but he was going to be fine and Harry had better things to worry about. Like the Masquerade party in the Gryffindor Common Room in... five minutes. Shit, he was going to be late!

The Masquerade party had been Hermione's idea. She had been reading "Romeo and Juliet", from the compilation of Shakespeare's works that her mother had sent her for her birthday when Ron had asked what they were going to do for the celebrations this year - the celebrations in question was the winning of the first Quidditch match of the season and Christmas, which had become a mixed party. Hermione's initial suggestion of a Masquerade Ball had been met with a round of laughter, which had riled her up more than anything else could. She'd responded in true Hermione style by saying that they were obviously too scared and uncultured to try it. Of course, threatening a Gryffindor's courage was the easiest way to get them to do something and thus the Masquerade Ball had come into being.

Just as Harry reached the stairwell, however, he bumped into Malfoy. The Seeker fell over from the force of their knock, and cried out. Normally, Harry would have ignored it, but he sounded genuinely hurt. He bent down next to him, trying to get the agonised Seeker to talk to him. Malfoy finally seemed to clam enough to rasp out that his ankle was hurt. Harry looked about frantically for someone to help them, but there was no one in the vicinity. Just as he was about to give up, however, someone came through the front door. Snape, to be precise.

"Potter! What have you done to Malfoy?" He growled angrily. Harry shook his head, looking worried.

"Nothing, Sir, we ran into each other and he fell over. I think he's broken his ankle, Sir, but I couldn't find anyone to help." Snape sneered down at him, but he noticed that Malfoy, behind him, seemed to be corroborating with his story.

"Fine then, Mr. Potter. Take this to my office, and leave it on my desk. It is a very important Potion and if you damage it you will pay with your life, do you understand that?" Harry swallowed hard and nodded, taking the vial of viscous green liquid from Snape.

He was walking away, but glanced back over his shoulder to see Malfoy. He smirked at Harry (Snape's healing charms were obviously doing wonders) and mouthed "Now". Harry flushed and shook his head, but Malfoy nodded. Harry looked at Snape, who was turned away from him and tending to Malfoy. He cleared his throat and stuttered out,

"That's a mighty fine arse you've got there, Professor Snape." He nearly fled the Entrance Hall then, swearing internally that Draco would _so_ pay for that dare. He smirked at the fact that Snape had been too flustered to remove points or give him a detention (that would have been fun to explain, really.) and slowed to a walking pace, leisurely imagining the heinous sexual acts Draco would have to perform in recompense for losing the dare. Again. Really, he needed to find a quicker learner for his next lover. Although, with Malfoy's tight little arse and that delectable mouth... As long as he didn't use it to speak, Harry may as well keep him around for a little while longer.

Harry was so deep in thought about his lover that he missed the uneven flagstones until he tripped over it. He fell, hitting the ground hard. He was lucky, however, that the potion vial landed in his hand...

Or not.

He pressed his hand over the little crack in the vial, hurrying to reach the dungeons. He arrived at Snape's chambers and quickly poured the potion into another vial. He was just about to go and was the liquid off his hand when he heard a noise behind the door. He quickly hid the vial in the broken vial bin, glad he'd already performed a scourgify, and hurried to the entrance, leaving just as Snape entered the back of the room.

Harry was late to the Ball and he hurried through still wearing his normal clothes. Just as he was passing the table, someone snagged his robes.

"Yo, Harry, could you pass me a glass of the punch? Thanks man." Harry passed the drink over to the Italian boy. He didn't notice the shimmering green liquid transfer from his fingers to the cup, nor did he notice that it was absorbed into the cup, drawn into the cool liquid within.

Seamus accepted a drink from Harry, and he gulped it all down in a few mouthfuls, before passing it to a tall red-head to be refilled. It was one of Ron's older brothers, Fred or George. They had volunteered to work the drinks, although most people poured their own drinks. He didn't give them a passing thought, although he would have been a little more cautious about his drink if he had.

A few minutes later, a dizzy and slightly delirious Seamus Finnigan stumbled through the crowd, trying to go up to the Dorms. He pulled open a door and stumbled through. It slammed shut behind him, and he couldn't find it again in the dark. He tripped a little and eventually pulled himself up against a wall, trembling and whimpering.

Seamus' cloudy mind couldn't grasp time - it could have been a hour or it could have been a second, however he did register that the door opened again and a warm body landed quite close to his own. The door disappeared again, but he could still sense the body. He heard it speak hazily, although he couldn't recognise it.

"Is someone else in here? I just have to hide from McGonagall for a while. Hello?" A blinding light was burning his eyes and Seamus hissed, pulling away from it and curling further into his corner, crying. The light disappeared almost as soon as it came. "Gods, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" There was a burning on his shoulder, searing him and making him want - _need_ - more. Seamus sobbed and began pleading almost incoherently for more, recognising that it was a touch.

The person began touching him more, and he heard words like "drugged", "bloody bastards" and "need help". Seamus felt the person move away and screamed for them to come back. They were touching him again instantly, arms wrapped around him. Seamus was burning up, he needed to get out of these constricting clothes, oh, he was touching him again, so good, soothing...

: :

When Seamus woke up, he was naked and had obviously been thoroughly fucked. He was also still locked in the cupboard, although there was a never-ending candle burning in the corner, enough to light the small room without antagonising his head. And gods did his head hurt.

He pulled on his robes and hurried upstairs and into a shower. He barely noticed the few people passed out on the couches in the Common Room, nor did he acknowledge the sun just barely rising above the Forbidden Forest.

Once he was showered, he clambered into bed and curled up, shutting his eyes and falling back to sleep, trying to ignore the ache in his body or the lingering sensitivity.

: :

Seamus knew, when he found himself throwing up for the third day in a row, that he was pregnant. It hit him hard - he was only seventeen and these things usual only happened when you took a potion to make them happen.

He actually first suspected the pregnancy when he heard off Harry that his Godfather was pregnant. Apparently their old Professor, Lupin, was pregnant with Harry's Godfather, Black's baby. They had gotten married over the summer, after Black had been exonerated. When Harry had begun describing Remus's first symptoms with the excitement only a family member can muster, Seamus had come to the chilling conclusion that they were all very familiar. The sore and slightly swollen nipples, the strange cravings, the terrible mood swings - all part of the early male pregnancy as the body works to incubate a baby that it wasn't originally designed for. The nausea was just the latest in a string of symptoms, all synonymous with his condition. The only thing he could think of was that he had somehow come in contact with the extra-strong pregnancy potion Snape had been conscripted to create for Remus (they had been banned from calling him Lupin after Harry reminded them he was now a Black).

He performed the test with shaking hands, a detached numbness as he waved his wand in a pattern he had never believed he would have to know. When the soft green glow lit him up - indicating a positive result - Seamus broke down in tears.

: :

He hid it for as long as he could, now that he knew the symptoms, he knew how to hide them. He wore larger robes, and always made sure he was showered and dressed before the others. He also bought a morning sickness cure while in Hogsmeade, as well as a potion that would help with his mood swings. He used a glamour and placed a spell on his voice to make it a feminine, non-descript sound, so that no one would know that it was him buying these things.

He found that he adopted this guise more and more in Hogsmeade, sneaking out every weekend to go look at baby things. He had to wear baggy clothes, so they wouldn't notice his still mostly masculine figure, as glamour spells weren't safe on his baby. However, he could do anything he wanted to his face. His hair was long, down to his elbows. It was straight, and a dark reddish-brown colour. He had brown eyes, and a feminine face. He was actually quite pretty, and his more feminine body - especially as his pregnancy progressed - just added to the effect. The thing that he liked most about this guise, however, was that he looked to be about twenty two, and had a wedding ring on his finger. This meant that he could be as pregnant as he wanted without worrying. Therefore, his female face was always glowing, flushed with the rapture of knowing he was carrying and sustaining another human life; that he was, at that moment, creating his own child.

Under this guise, he would explore the three baby shops in the little village. He had a lot of inheritance - his Grandfather had left all of their money to him after his mother married a muggle, and he also had his trust-fund. He knew he had to find somewhere to stay - it was already May, and the teenager, at eighteen weeks, knew he could not return home when the holidays came in two months.

While he was in school, and couldn't be Jane, Seamus had to use a different spell, one especially designed for pregnancy. It would hide the ever expanding bump, as well as the tiny breasts he had developed, from sight and touch. However, the image was still very visible in mirrors, which always reflected the truth.

He managed to keep his charms intact for the next month. Unfortunately, he then made the mistake of oversleeping. He didn't notice Harry stirring as he went to take the quickest shower imaginable. He would have managed to keep it hidden completely - he was showered and dressed, charm firmly in place and washed when Harry came in. Unfortunately, Harry always brushed his teeth before he took a shower. So, Seamus passed behind Harry when the emerald-eyes Seeker was preparing to brush his teeth.

Harry, of course, recognised Seamus' bump for what it was instantly.

"Freeze! Stay exactly where you are, Mr. Finnigan." He called harshly to the pregnant teenager. Seamus froze in place as Harry put his toothbrush down and turned to him, wand already in hand. He flinched as it was waved at him, but Harry was simply removing the charm. "Seamus, why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked, looking sad and a little betrayed. Seamus stared at his feet, feeling the ever-ready tears press at his eyes.

"I was ashamed. I... I don't know who the father is, Harry, and I'm... I'm only seventeen and I'm going to be a single parent and I don't even know how this happened!" Seamus sobbed. Harry had his arms wrapped around him in an instant, comforting the distraught Irishman. Seamus heard a noise behind him, but Harry waved the others out of the room. "Please, Harry, you can't tell anyone." Seamus begged. Harry bit his lip, looking torn.

"Seamus, you need to see a Medi-Witch, male pregnancies are a lot more troublesome than female ones. And you need to talk to Dumbledore - do you even have a plan for what's going to happen once the baby is born? When is it due, anyway?"

"Alex is due mid-August. He should be born by the time school starts. I was... I was going to live in Hogsmeade during the summer, but... Gods Harry, I don't know what I'm going to do! I have less than four months to get myself sorted out and I have no idea how to!"

Harry managed to calm Seamus down and persuaded him to go to Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. They went to Dumbledore first and Seamus told him everything.

"Well, Mr. Finnigan, I'm afraid we are under a legal obligation to inform your parents as you were underage when the baby was conceived and you are still under their guardianship. However, the school is willing to help you as much as possible. If there is anything we can do to help, all you need to do is ask. For now, perhaps you should simply take your time and think about your options." Seamus sighed and nodded, before agreeing to go to Madame Pomfrey before dinner (there had been a Quidditch game that morning and she was still patching people up.).

Seamus and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon discussing Seamus' options. Seamus wanted to finish school, but he needed to work out how to take care of the baby during school time before then.

Seamus went to Madame Pomfrey before dinner like he agreed. Madame Pomfrey checked him and confirmed that he was having a boy. She also confirmed that Alex was healthy, and was due August 22nd. She then gave Seamus his first scan of Alex. The foetus was already formed, and Alex was sucking his thumb when they saw him. He was fully formed now, he just needed to grow and become stronger.

When they entered the Great Hall - charm fully in place - Seamus was practically glowing. He felt like Jane, and he was more excited about this pregnancy than he'd ever been. He noticed Remus, who was living at Hogwarts since Black was made DADA Professor, was looking at him strangely, and he knew the older man knew - or at least suspected - that he was pregnant. It didn't matter, really, as all the Professors would be told in the staff meeting the next day.

Seamus had keyed Harry in to his charm, so Harry could see and feel the baby. That meant that, when Seamus felt Alex kick him, his first reaction was to grab Harry's hand discreetly and press it against his bump so that Harry could feel Alex as well. He noticed a few people give them strange looks, but they waved them off.

It was during dessert that Seamus' world fell apart at the seams. He was eating his ice cream (ginger, which he thought Dumbledore may have had a hand in producing for him.) and laughing along with Ron, who was regaling them with tales of Fred and George's latest invention - a sweet that makes you completely delirious and feverish until you take the antidote. Apparently, three people had already used it to skip out of their classes, although one of them was spending three weeks in detention after they were escorted by the teacher to Madame Pomfrey.

The doors to the Great Hall had banged open, and Seamus watched in abject horror as his mother stormed over to him. She grabbed him by his robes and yanked him out of his seat. Seamus stumbled and hit the floor hard, crying out in pain.

"Oh, don't you dare start whimpering now. Just you wit until your father gets his hands on you, you filthy little whore!" She slapped him hard across the face when she saw his tears. "Now, say goodbye to your friends, you're never coming back to this brothel. We'll get you sorted out if it's the last thing we do. And drop that fucking glamour, or are you ashamed of what you've done?" She sneered. Seamus was reminded strongly of his Grandfather, who he'd only met once. He had never been able to understand how his mother was his child, they were completely different to each other. He'd almost forgotten she had been a Slytherin.

Shaking, Seamus dropped the glamour, pressing a soothing hand against the bump, where Alex was moving restlessly. Quite a few people around the hall gasped, even as Dumbledore and McGonagall, as well as a few other teachers, came rushing to his side. Seamus felt someone help him up, looking up into warm blue eyes. Ron wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him standing on shaky legs as he helped him into a seat. Harry was at his side instantly, rubbing over the bump and whispering soothing words to Alex that were obviously meant for Seamus.

"You are a disgrace! How could you do this? You are coming home with me now, I'll get this all sorted out immediately." Seamus knew what that translated as; I'll force you to abort your son, and I'll marry you off to the first Witch I find back home.

"No." He said. It was low, but determined. The hall quietened, Seamus and his mother were given some space to sort it out.

"No? You would refuse your own mother?"

"Yes, I would. You... You married a Muggle, even though you knew Grandfather would disown you if you did. I have my trust fund; I got control of it over the winter. I also finally got my Resuelt inheritance - which you were denied. I don't need you to help me, and if you won't support me, then I disinherit myself from you, and from your whole sick family." Seamus spat, every inch the Spanish Slytherin his Grandfather was.

"How dare you call _us_ sick, when you're the dirty slut who got himself pregnant."

"I call a woman who hits a pregnant person sick. You should be locked up, Mrs. Finnigan." Ron growled from Seamus' side. She sneered at him.

"You're a Weasley, of course you think that. You're probably the bastard that got him pregnant. He's not even married!"

"It doesn't matter to you anymore, does it? You're not welcome here." Seamus told her, finally managing to stand. He turned to Ron and Harry.

"Would one of you mind helping me to the Hospital Wing? I don't think Alex appreciated being thrown on the floor." He shot one last venomous glare at his mother before sweeping past her, ignoring her sudden apologetic splutters. Both Ron and Harry followed him out.

"Now that's definitely the way to get disowned." Malfoy's approving voice came from the Slytherin table as Mrs. Finnigan was escorted off the premises.

: :

Seamus collapsed in tears on his bed. Everyone in the school knew he was pregnant, although the identity of the second father was still a mystery. He was a little disappointed that the father hadn't come forwards, and resigned himself to raising Alex alone. It was the loss of his parents that hurt the most, although he'd gained a new respect amongst the Slytherins, who obviously hadn't known he was the last Resuelt heir. He'd changed his name on the official records back to Resuelt, and moved all his money into his Resuelt account before his mother could find some way of taking it from him. He also converted his muggle money to the account as well, officially closing himself of from the Muggle world.

He felt a soft hand stroke down his back, and he heard Harry's soothing voice begin to speak to him. Harry was fantastic, he'd been so helpful since he found out Seamus was pregnant. Seamus was going to ask him to be Godfather, he just needed to build up the courage.

"Listen, Seamus, I was thinking, you're going to need someone to look after you, especially in your third trimester, so I was wondering if you want to move in with us over the summer." Us being Harry, Black and Remus.

"Harry, I'd love to, really, but Remus is due around the same time as I am, and I don't wan to get in your way. Don't worry about me, if I don't find somewhere, I can just stay here, Dumbledore's already offered."

"What are you going to do with the baby once it comes?"

"Well, that all depends. Dumbledore wants to talk to you four, and see if you are willing to have him sleep in here. If you're not, then we can have our own rooms."

"I'm perfectly happy with you being in here. I think Ron will feel the same, and Neville."

"It's Dean I'm worried about, though. I know we haven't been as close over the last year or so since I came out, but he was still my best friend. I think it's because he's Muggle-born, he's a bit less... open about this stuff."

"Give him time. What about the father? Still no word?"

"No, and I still can't work out who it is! I don't think they're in our House, though. It's not anyone in our Dorms, and I'm pretty sure it's none of the fifth years. Unless it's a seventh year."

"Well, you can do a paternity test on Alex once he's born."

: :

Seamus was eating breakfast the next day when a letter landed in front of him. He opened it carefully, half-afraid it was from his mother. It wasn't.

_Seamus,_

_I know we don't know each other very well, but Ginny told me about what happened to you and I think it's just terrible. If you don't have anywhere to stay over the summer, we'd be very happy to accommodate one of Ron's friends. _

_Now, you're looking after yourself aren't you? You aren't letting yourself get too stressed - this is an important time in the baby's development. You're eating properly as well, aren't you? And getting enough sleep. Ron and Harry better be taking care of you. _

_You look after yourself._

_Molly Weasley._

Seamus stared at the letter uncomprehendingly for a few minutes, until laughter bubbled up in his chest.

"What? Seamus, what is it?" Harry asked. Ron and Neville were also looking worriedly at him. Seamus just passed the letter on.

"That's brilliant, you will come, won't you? Harry will be over all the time, too. My mum really liked you, you know, I'm not surprised she's invited you." Ron said, smiling brightly at Seamus. Seamus laughed.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that she's sure either you or Harry are the father, Ron." Ron stared, open-mouthed at him for a minute, before he and Harry laughed as well. Dean watched them laughing with a frown on his face before leaving the table and going to sit with Terry Boot, shooting disgusted glares at them. Seamus sighed sadly, but he felt Harry's hand on his arm.

"Screw him, Seamus, he doesn't deserve your friendship anyway."

: :

The holidays came very quickly. Seamus had agreed to go to the Burrow, so he and Ron went there together. Molly Weasley met them at King's Cross and took them home.

Molly looked after Seamus religiously, taking complete care of him. Seamus wasn't even able to sneeze without Molly checking him over.

August was upon Seamus before he knew it. Molly was having a "family dinner", which meant that Harry, Sirius and Remus came over for the afternoon. Fred, George and Percy all came home for the day. Molly had spent the entire day cooking, and Arthur spent the entire day getting in her way. Ron took Seamus out to the back garden, where they sat (Seamus half-squatted and half-lay) and talked. Harry came out just after dinner, and Seamus spent most of the afternoon cheering them on was Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Sirius played Quidditch against each other.

After a while, Seamus had levered himself up and went inside to join Remus and Molly in the Kitchen. Remus and Molly were having a discussion about the very end of pregnancy. Remus was complaining about being completely unable to see his ankles when Seamus entered.

"Oh, Seamus, how are you? I haven't seen you yet."

"Oh, the usual, kicked everywhere - I swear I have internal bruising - backaches, unable to see my ankles, constant mood swings."

"You only have another two weeks to go though, and you've done well so far." Molly told him encouragingly. Seamus nodded, rubbing his back where he'd had another twinge. He noticed the concerned looks from Molly and Remus, but waved it off.

Dinner was lively, everyone was pitching in and they all seemed so happy. However, by the time they were ready to go through to the lounge, Seamus' back was killing him. And he needed to pee, again.

Seamus excused himself and went through to the toilet. He was leaving when he felt another twinge. He winced, gripping the table as he passed. Unfortunately, the table was beside Ron, who reacted to the pained look on his face instantly. Ron stood, one hand shifting to massage his lower back through the pain, while the other touched his shoulder.

"Seamus, are you alright?" Seamus bit his lip and nodded, but he knew they didn't believe him. "Seamus, I think -."

"No! No, I know what you think and no. I am _not_ in labour, Ron, it's too soon! If I'm in labour then I'm going to be a father and I'm not ready for it yet." Seamus knew it was a loosing battle, the pain was too bad to pass off as anything but contractions, and Molly was already preparing for them to Floo to Hogwarts.

They Flooed directly into the Infirmary. Seamus was given hospital trousers to change into, and he was told to stand by the rack especially brought out for his and Remus' births. Madame Pomfrey performed a few scans on him while the others waited. She called the other into the private "maternity room".

"The birth canal is half-formed, it will break through the skin in about an hour. Once that happens, the birth will be over pretty quickly. You're all welcome to stay and keep him company until then."

They spent the next forty-five minutes consoling a crying Seamus, who kept telling them it was too early.

They were trying to distract Seamus, who could feel the first pains of the skin breaking. This was a painful process, in which the birth canal was formed from the womb so that the baby exited at the lower back. The skin breaking was the worst part, but it was over fairly quickly.

"So, Seamus," Fred suddenly said, trying to distract Seamus. "Why don't you tell us how this little one was conceived. I mean, you said you don't know who the father is, but how did that happen?"

"We were at the Masquerade Ball, just before Christmas. I don't know what happened, but I felt really... Strange, dizzy and really hot. I don't really remember much, except being in the closet. I couldn't get out and then someone came in and they touched me and I remember needing to be touched."

"Wait, you were drugged?" Sirius growled. Seamus went to shake his head, but then frowned.

"I might have been, actually."

"What did you have?" Molly asked, looking fussy. Seamus frowned.

"I had some of the punch. I'd only just come in, and I was quite thirsty. I asked Harry to pass me one and then... YOU TWO! You refilled my drink - what did you give me?" Seamus growled, letting all his pain seep through into his voice, making it a lot angrier.

"I don't remember giving you anything." Fred told him, looking honest.

"And I didn't give you a drink. I didn't even see you. I passed this Italian guy a glass of punch as I passed, because I had to go and get changed but -."

"That was me! I figured, since Hermione got the idea from Shakespeare, I'd go as a Shakespeare character. I went as Romeo. I used a few glamours, of course - to darken my hair, change my eyes and skin colour and to give myself an Italian accent, and I wore a Shakespearean mask. I can't believe you didn't recognise me. I would have thought you knew me well enough... Do you think the father didn't recognise me either?" Seamus gasped. Ron opened his mouth to say something when, with a scream of pain, Seamus' birth canal finally opened.

Madame Pomfrey was in the room in seconds, shooing everyone else out and helping Seamus to the rack. From there it was a matter of pushing and screaming.

Ron stormed out of the room and whirled around to face Fred and George. There was fury blazing in his eyes, and everyone in the room cowered away from him.

"What the hell did you do to him!" Ron screamed angrily. George answered for him.

"We, ah... We just put a little tiny drop in his drink, I swear. We didn't know it was Seamus! We were just testing a few of our products. The one we put into his drink was a sensitivity thing, hell, he'd have been begging the father to fuck him when - Nevermind. It went a little wrong when mixed with alcohol, though. It does increase sensitivity, but it also makes you delirious and dizzy and feverish. We actually harnessed those properties for the Fever Feathers."

"Alcohol? I knew someone spiked the punch!" Sirius crowed triumphantly. Ron threw himself into a seat, looking anxious. When they heard Seamus' first scream, he jumped up and began pacing.

"He shouldn't be in there alone. Someone should be with him." He muttered fretfully.

"Madame Pomfrey is with him, he's alright." Molly told him reassuringly. Ron shrugged her hand off and continued pacing.

Finally a shrill cry came from the room. A few minutes later the door opened and Madame Pomfrey stepped aside. Ron hurried in, to see Seamus sitting on the bed, Alex safely nestled in his arms.

: :

Seamus screamed as he gave one last push and felt Alex slip out of him. He slumped, exhausted, and allowed Madame Pomfrey to guide him to the bed. He lay on his front as he was cleaned off, the Birth canal already closing. It closed at his back first, and would close fully over the next few hours. He was cleaned and given a fresh pair of trousers while Madame Pomfrey tended to Alex.

He sat back in bed and accepted his son, looking down at the tiny red figure for the first time while Madame Pomfrey opened the door. He heard the others come in, but was too busy studying his son. He heard a soft noise beside the bed and looked up, his eyes capturing wide blue and holding them. Finally he looked back down at Alex, running a loving finger across a small scrunched face and a tuft of red hair.

"Would you like to hold your son, Ron?"

A/N; I thought I should leave it there. Thank the gods I've finally finished, these last few days have been completely hectic, I was sure I would never finish this today.

Well, ladies and gentlemen, the Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month is now officially over. Tear. Farewell.


End file.
